When The Day Met The Night
by Cuna999
Summary: Oneshot//Amuto//He was the 'Day'. She was the 'Night'. He was barely hanging on. She saved him with her eyes. His pain and loneliness faded. Her confusion of who she loved disappeared. All was golden when the Day met the Night. /T for minor language/


**Writer's Notes: **Hmmm...I actually planned to make this a Gakuen Alice oneshot, but I ended up making another Shugo Chara! oneshot...

Oh well. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara OR the song used here. **(song name and band at the end of fanfic)

-

-

-

_"When the moon fell in love with the sun_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night..."_

-

-

-

_"When the sun found the moon_

_She was drinking tea in a garden_

_Under the green umbrella trees_

_In the middle of summer..."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Ikuto hopped on top of the town's buildings, making his way to the park. He was tired-he needed to rest. Easter was working him harder than usual. They were getting desperate for the Embryo.

_huff...huff..._

"Ikuto, are you okay, nya?" Yoru asked worriedly.

"...We'll stop here." was all the violinist said, dropping down into some bushes.He peeked through the leaves.

A garden. How come he never saw this before? It was sunny, full of colorful flowers and lush green grass. There were several trees, too, providing shelter and shade.

"Ran! Don't take so much sugar!" Ikuto and Yoru heard a familiar voice scold.

"That's right, Ran! You'll get cavities, desu!"

Amu Hinamori and her guardian characters, Ran, Miki, and Su.

Ikuto crept forwards a bit, to see what they were doing.

In the middle of the garden was a small round table and two chairs. She was having a _tea party _wth her characters.

"Jeez, I still don't get why you wanted a tea party," Amu was saying, adding two cubes of sugar and some milk into her teacup.She stirred and took a sip.

"It's like Alice in Wonderland, Amu-chan!" Ran said happily. "We found it on your bookshelf!"

"..." Amu blushed and turned away, as if Alice in Wonderland was too childish for her 'Cool and Spicy' character. "W-Well, I guess something like this is fine once in a while."

"Ah, there it is! Her stubborn character!" Ran teased, floating in circles around her owner's head.

"RAN!!"

Miki sighed, sketching the scenery in her sketchbook.

"Ah, Miki what are you drawing?" Su asked, floating to the blue-haired character.

Miki smiled and showed her the book. "Just the scenery. And Amu-chan."

"Uwahhh! How pretty!" Su exclaimed, and Ran floated over saying, "Let me see! Let me see!"

Amu took another sip of her tea and smiled at the sight of her cheerful characters.

"...Ikuto?" Yoru asked, watching his owner's face slowly break into a small smile.

"...Let's go. There's no place for us here."

-

-

-

_"When the moon found the sun_

_He looked like he was barely hanging on_

_But her eyes saved his life_

_In the middle of summer (summer)..."_

-

-

-

"Shopping! Shopping! We're going s-h-o-p-p-i-n-g!!" Ran sang, floating behiend Amu like Miki and Su.

"Jeez, can't you be quiet? It's just shopping. It's not like we're going to the amusement park or something." Amu said.

"The amusement park!" Su and Miki sang.

Amu sighed.

_**"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!!" **_A voice boomed.

Amu and her charas cringed at how loud the sound was. It didn't seem too happy, either/

_Ikuto? _Amu thought, rounding a corner. A parking lot.

Ikuto and an older man stood at the side, the man scolding Ikuto for something.

Amu scanned the area. A very tall, red-bricked building with a familiar name hanging on a sign stood next to the lot.

_E-E-E-EASTER'S HEADQUARTERS?! _Her mind screamed. She fought to keep calm. If she was caught here, she wouldn't stand a chance. She would be--

"What the hell have you been doing? Don't you see the importance of the Embryo?! You have to find it before those damn Guardians do!!"

The infuriated voice snapped the Joker out of her thoughts.

Ikuto didn't say a word. All he did was advert his eyes.

"You're useless," the man growled. He casted a harsh look at the boy. "Just like your damn parents. It's a wonder you didn't die in the crash too."

The blue-haired boy cringed at the mention of his deseased parents. The older man brought his hand across the boy's cheek, the sound resonating. The man walked away without looking back, mumbling some insults about Ikuto.

"..."

Amu stared at Ikuto for a minute, who didn't move from his position. His head remained turned the other way.

What should she do??

She took about two tiny steps forward, her confidence gaining just a little. Before she knew it she was about two feet away from him.

"...I...kuto?" Amu squeaked, unsure of what to say.

The violinist's head whipped around, facing the pink-haired girl.

"...Amu," he said simply, staring into her eyes.

So warm and caring...and...full of worry...for him.

"..." Neither of them said anything for a while, and Amu blushed. He was staring at her so...intensely!

"..." Ikuto smirked. "What are you doing in the enemy's headquarters, you perverted little kid?"

Amu blushed even more before yelling at him. "I-I'm not perverted!!"

Ikuto kept himself from laughing, but he couldn't fight the smile that his lips formed. He ruffled the Joker's hair and turned, walking away.

"Hey!!" Amu yelled, as Ikuto merely waved his hand.

"See ya, perverted little kid," and he disappeared into the building.

Amu pouted before spinning on her heels, stomping away in fury.

"Jeez! I was worried for nothing!"

Ikuto smiled as he looked out the window, watching the girl stomp out of Easter's parking lot, her characters following.

At least someone cared for him. He walked down the hall, the shadows of the building enveloping him completely.

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_In the middle of summer_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer (summer)_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer, summer, summer, summer_

_All was golden when the day met the night…"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_So he said, "Would it be all right_

_If we just sat and talked for a little while_

_If in exchange for your time_

_I give you this smile?""_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"This is the last tea party, okay? I'm getting tired of drinking so much tea. The caffeine keeps me up all night and I start sleeping in class," Amu told her characters three days after their first tea party.

"No wonder the desk was sticky," a male voice said from above.

The Joker looked up and saw Ikuto, sitting comfortably on a tree branch.

"Ikuto!!" She yelled, her chair tipping over.

The cat-boy jumped down and caught her as she fell backwards. "You drool when you sleep, don't you?" he smirked.

Amu's turned pink. "N-No I don't!!"

Her three characters chased Yoru around s he stole Miki's sketchbook.

Ikuto seated himself across form the girl as she picked up her chair.

"Well, since I'm here, why don't we talk?" He suggested, popping a teacake into his mouth.

"And? What will you give me in exchange for my time?" Amu said, raising her eyebrow.

"How about I smile for you?" Ikuto suggested, smirking.

"T-That's not a smile!" The Joker yelled, embarrassed by him yet again.

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_So she said, "That's okay_

_As long as you can make a promise_

_Not to break my little heart_

_Or leave me all alone in the summer.""_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"But anyway, it's fine if you don't break my heart."

"Break your heart?" Ikuto questioned, eating another teacake. "You're going to confess?"

"N-No! I mean Tadase-kun! You're going to tell me things about him, like he doesn't like me," Amu mumbled.

"..."

The violinist's heart dropped a little at the mention of the King Chair.

"Your still like that kiddy king, huh?" he said, helping himself to tea.

"S-Shut up! Why don't you just leave me alone!" Amu said, embarrassed.

"I can't," Ikuto said, stirring his lukewarm tea. "I'm interested in you."

"...!!" The pink-haired girl turned a dark crimson. "So you're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Nope."

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Well he was just hanging around_

_Then he fell in love_

_And he didn't know how_

_But he couldn't get out_

_Just hanging around_

_Then he fell in love…"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

The longer he stayed, the more his feelings grew.

She was an _enemy_. She was with the kiddy king to find he embryo. She was a rival.

Yet he couldn't escape her laughter, he warm eyes, her voice.

Just be staying, he fell in _love_.

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_In the middle of summer_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer, summer, summer, summer_

_When the moon fell in love with the sun_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night…"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

The more he stayed, the more unsure she grew.

Tadase-kun, who she thought was so cute and perfect. Even when she found out his true self, she liked 

him. And he liked her too.

...Well, Amulet Heart, that is. But she was still a part of Amu.

Yet Ikuto, who managed to save her when she was in a pinch, who listened to her complaints, so teased her which ended up cheering her up when she was down.

How could she not realize how much this lonely stray cat had done for her?

She blushed as she looked at him, his sapphire eyes closed as he drank his tea.

_Who? _The Joker thought. _Who do I love?!_ Her feelings grew more and more complex.

Tadase-kun...he...loved Amulet Heart. He told her that.

But...

Amulet Heart was only a part of her. Only a piece. He could only ever love a piece of her that was only what she wanted to be.

But what about Ikuto? He was an _enemy_. He destroyed X eggs, he went against her and the rest of the guardians for the Embryo…

But he had no reason to like her. She had three charas and could character transform, but so could Utau and Ikuto himself. The Humpty Lock was also a possibility…but he had the Dumpty Key. He never came after her for the lock.

He had no reason to be interested in her.

But he was. And still is.

Her hear did beat faster every time he was near her.

And her face turned sort of red when his face neared hers…

And his violin, his music…it was so sad and painful, get sweet and gentle. She wanted to protect him.

Slowly, the sun drifted downwards, making its way behind the horizon. The sky melted into oranges,

yellows, pinks, and occasional slivers of purples.

The guardian characters had disappeared somewhere, probably still chasing Yoru for the sketchbook.

As the sky changed its color, something seemed to have changed in Amu, too.

Ikuto's eyes were still closed, enjoying the disappearing bit of sunlight. The Joker stood, slowly, quietly, and reached over, her lips pressing very softly against Ikuto's.

His eyes opened with shock, and he froze.

As she pulled away, she slammed her hands over her mouth.

Oh crap. What the hell did she just do? What the heck came over her?

"I-I…" The pink-haired girl stammered, turning redder then she had ever been.

-

-

-

_"Summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of summer,summer,summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of…"_

-

-

-

The sky turned a beautiful golden.

Ikuto smirked.

"See what I mean? Perverted little kid." He said.

"I-I'm not…I mean…" Amu said, her eyes closed in embarrassment.

"It's fine," Ikuto whispered, "Because I love you."

And he leaned in for another kiss.

-

-

-

"_All was golden when the day met the night…"_

-

-

-

**Writer's End Notes: **Awwwwwwkward.

I was all like confused how to end it. D8

Anyway,

The song used was '**When the Day met the** Night' by '**Panic! At the Disco**'.

Amu's the night and Ikuto's the day. :D

'Cuz the song says the moon is a 'She'.

…

Kinda funny though, since Ikuto's last name has Tsuki in it, which means moon. :sweatdrop:

But whatever.

My second Shugo Chara fanfic. 8D

Another oneshot.

The song went pretty well for Ikuto and Amu, I think. :D

And that bit where the man is saying about Ikuto's parents, that's **not true**. I have no clue what's going on with Ikuto's parents, so I just made it up.

Well, hope you enjoyed! If not then oh well, I'm sorry you didn't like it. :D


End file.
